Holographic programs
Holodeck programs, List of The programs are listed under several categories. Educational simulations * "The Adventures of Flotter" (VOY: "Once Upon a Time", et al.) * "Toby the Targ" (VOY: "Author, Author") Environmental simulations * Ba'ku village simulation (Star Trek: Insurrection) * "Black Sea at Night" (TNG: "All Good Things...") * Cardassian sauna (DS9: "For the Cause") * "Champs Elysee" (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") * Earth park simulation (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * "Fair Haven", an Irish village simulation (VOY: "Fair Haven") * "Lake Cataria on Betazed" (TNG: "All Good Things...") * "Ktarian moonrise simulation" (VOY: "Revulsion") * Mars simulation (TNG: "Lifesigns") * Valley of Chula on Romulus (TNG: "The Defector") Erotic simulations * "A Picnic with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx"/"Scenario 14C" (DS9: "The Homecoming", "Meridian) * "A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx" (DS9: "Little Green Men") * "Vulcan Love Slave" (DS9: "The Ascent") * "Vulcan Love Slave, Part Two: The Revenge" (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") * "Vulcan Love Slave, Volume Three" (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") Holonovels * The Adventures of Captain Proton (VOY: "Night", et al.) * ''Julian Bashir, Secret Agent (DS9: "Our Man Bashir", et al.) * "Dixon Hill in The Big Good-Bye" (TNG: "The Big Goodbye", "Manhunt") * "Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel" (TNG: "The Big Goodbye", "The Emissary") * "Dixon Hill in The Black Orchid" (TNG: "The Emissary") * "Sherlock Holmes Program 3A", recreation of Sherlock Holmes mysteries. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", "Ship in a Bottle") * "Photons Be Free", life as an EMH, by the Doctor. (VOY: "Author, Author") * "The Tempest" (TNG: "Emergence") * Program "Janeway Lambda one", Janeway's Gothic holonovel (VOY: "Learning Curve", et al.) Interactive character simulations * Program "RW-96321", featuring The Comic (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona) * The Doctor, the USS Voyager's EMH program. (Star Trek: Voyager) * Haley * "Medical Consultant Program Beta one", featuring Crell Moset. (VOY: "Nothing Human") * Denara Pel (VOY: "Lifesigns") * Noonien Soong simulation (TNG: "Inheritance") Recreational simulations * "Burbon Street Bar", jazz club simulation. (TNG: "11001001") * "Café des Artistes" (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") * "Carnival Celebration - Rio de Janeiro, Earth" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Deadwood, (TNG:"A Fistful of Datas") * Paxau beach resort (VOY: "Warlord") * Program "Bashir 62", Vic's Las Vegas Lounge -- featuring Vic Fontaine. (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon", et al.) * Program "Paris 3", Chez Sandrine's, French bistro. (VOY: "The Cloud", et al.) Sport simulations * Baseball field simulation, 20th century, various. (DS9: "The Emissary", "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") * "Klingon calisthenics program" - Lt. Worf (TNG: "The Emissary") * Horseback riding program (TNG: "Pen Pals", "Starship Mine") * "Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Kayaking program (DS9: "Heart of Stone", et al.) * "Velocity" sport program (VOY: "Hope and Fear") * "Racetrack, Longchamps, France, Earth" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Rock climbing program (TNG: "Bloodlines", "Attached") * "Scuba Diving, Hanamasa Bay, Earth" (TNG: "The Emissary") * "Shi-Kar Desert Survival, Vulcan" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Torres 2-1-6 (VOY: "Extreme Risk") * Torres Zeta-1 (VOY: "Extreme Risk") Training simulations * "Bridge Officer Test Engineering Qualification Program", ''Galaxy''-class Main Engineering simulation. (TNG: "Thine Own Self") * Bridge simulation, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. (TNG: "Relics") * Bridge Training Simulation, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: "Learning Curve") * "Insurrection Alpha", Starfleet security training program. (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") * Training simulation for operation "Fort Knox". (VOY: "Dark Frontier") * Transwarp shuttle flight simulation. (VOY: "Threshold") War simulations * Battle of the Alamo simulation * Battle of Britain simulation * Battle of Clontarf simulation * Battle of Thermopylae simulation * Battle of Tong Vey simulation Also see: holodeck characters